Family is Forever
by BespectacledRavenclaw
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived 2 hunger games and a rebellion but can they survive being parents? This story follows them raising their family in District 12 and all the ups and downs of parenthood - i know the summary sucks but story is actually pretty good!
1. Chapter 1 - Finally Parents

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. In this chapter** **I only own the baby and Finley Odair**

 **Peeta's POV**

I pace round my living room, trying to work out why Katniss's mother won't let me upstairs, it's my baby after all. Haymitch is glaring at me.  
"Come on boy!" he yells "Get it together!" I jump at his tone  
"Are you not worried about her?" I ask  
"Of course I am! You and her are my only family! But at least I'm not walking around like a drunken mime!"  
"A drunken mime?" I ask. He glares at me again and I sit down. He stands up and walks to the kitchen.  
"You want anything?" he asks  
"No" I say. I'm too nervous to eat. Suddenly Katniss's best friend Annie Cresta appears from upstairs. I look at her hopefully but she shakes her head  
"Not yet" she says "Have you been watching Finley?" She asks. Crap. I forgot about her son.  
"He's in the study, playing video games" I say. Annie smiles.  
"You have no idea where he is, have you?" she asks  
"No" I say ashamed and then I realise I can ask Annie about Katniss's mother's strange objection to me being upstairs  
"Annie" I say  
"What is it?" she replies  
"Why am I not allowed upstairs" I ask  
"I don't know, but Johanna thinks that Mrs Everdeen just wants women upstairs"  
I nod. Then Annie wanders off looking for Finley. I sit back down and turn on the TV.  
"NEWSFLASH!" the TV screams "KATNISS EVERDEEN IS CURRENTLY GIVING BIRTH TO HER AND PEETA MELLARK'S FIRST CHILD"  
I switch the TV off and throw the remote at a pillow. Then I hear Johanna scream  
"Peeta! Haymitch! Get your butts up here" I practically fall up the stairs to our bedroom where Johanna's grinning face greets me.  
"Hold up lover boy. Where's Haymitch?" She asks  
"I don't know!? Just let me see my wife and my baby" I say almost in tears  
"Just so you know, I'm familiar with both of your screams now!" I glare at her. She walks away downstairs in search for Haymitch. I stand befuddled for a second but then my eagerness takes over and I walk into the room. All " she says "I didn't think"I see is my wife holding a beautiful baby before everything goes black.

 **Katniss POV**

After she was born all I wanted was to see Peeta and the pain of longing hurts more than the birth itself. Well. Maybe not. I hear Johanna scream something. Trust her, but she was a great distraction. She told me all about her games, using a lot of swear words. Remind me never to let Johanna babysit the baby. I hear Johanna give Peeta some kind of pep talk outside before he walks in. And passes out. I spring out of bed, still holding the baby and carefully place her in the crib before bending down and shaking Peeta.  
"Katniss, Get back into bed!" my mother says bending down to see to Peeta. She pokes her head round the door and shouts on Effie and my prep team next door. Together they lift Peeta up and carry him away. I start to scream and the baby starts to cry, then Haymitch bursts in the door. I can smell the drink on him but he seems as sober as a judge now. He picks up the baby and puts her in my arms before sitting next to me on the bed  
"He's gonna be fine Katniss" Haymitch says "You just had a baby! I can't believe he's got to make himself the centre of attention!"  
For some reason this makes me laugh. Hard. Haymitch joins in and even the baby makes noises even though she is too little to even smile  
"Who have we got here" Haymitch says, looking at my baby  
"My baby girl" I say "Do you want to hold her?"  
"No, I would just drop her" he says looking terrified  
"I'll put my hands under yours so if you do drop her I will catch her" I say before passing her to him  
He holds her carefully at first but then warms up to her. I slowly move my hands away and show him how to cradle her properly.  
Effie and Octavia come in with a wheelchair. Effie smiles and says  
"You and the baby can go and see him" I take her from Haymitch and sit in the wheelchair. Effie pushes me to one of the spare bedrooms where Peeta is lying on the bed. Octavia appears with a crib for the baby and I sit in the chair next to the bed.  
"He was so overwhelmed that he passed out" My mother says. "The only real damage is he cut his elbow when he fell, but I've stitched that up"  
I place the baby on his chest and she wriggles happily. I smile.  
"Have you got a name for her yet?" asks Venia  
"Yes, I like Amalia - Rue Primrose Mellark" I say still smiling. Then Peeta begins to stir. I lift up Amalia - Rue and put her back in the crib. Peeta sits up and looks around confused  
"How long have I been out for?" he asks  
"16 minutes" my mother says looking at her watch  
Peeta stands up and rushes off the bed "You need to lie down Katniss, you just had a baby!" he says  
"Peeta" I say "I'm fine, you need to lie down" He lies back down on the bed obligingly  
"Where is the baby?" He asks "What is the baby? Is it a baby? Is it OK?"  
I hold his hand "Calm down Peeta, she is absolutely perfect"  
Haymitch lifts her out of the crib and passes her to me. Peeta looks confused.  
"Has Haymitch Abernathy held my daughter before I have?" he asks  
"You could have held her if you hadn't passed out!" Haymitch says. Peeta grins and I pass her into his arms  
"Hello" he says almost crying. I reach out and stroke Amalia - Rue's hair. I look up and see the strangest thing, Haymitch in tears. I look at Peeta and see that he has realised too.  
"Haymitch?" I say "What's up?" he comes and sits down on the bed beside Peeta  
"Katniss, Peeta, when they made the quarter quell announcement, I thought, well, I thought one or both of you wouldn't make it and you did. But the Peeta was hijacked and well, I just thought that you wouldn't be together but now, you are married and have a beautiful baby and I love you two, three even and seeing you like that, is amazing" Even my mother is crying, but she soon snaps back to herself  
"Katniss, you need to rest, and so do you Peeta" she says. Effie pushes me back into the main bedroom and I fall asleep, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2 - Should I have kept quiet?

**Hey guys it's H here, I'm so glad you like my fanfic - my others are pretty awful! A special thanks to DaughterOfAthena2004 who commented on my story! Lysm guys - BTW the story progresses in months, this chapter Amalia - Rue is 1 month old, also do you guys like her name? So here it is - chapter 2!**

 **Peeta's POV**

Finally Katniss's Mother went back home and left me, Katniss and Amalia - Rue alone. For the first three weeks we were exhausted, because our baby doesn't sleep! She has grown to have bright grey eyes and soft blonde curls and is quite small according to Katniss's mother. She is 1 month old now and I still can't believe she is here. I love my family so much. There is a small park in District 12 where we take Malley (Amalia - Rue's nickname). There aren't many people in 12 now, many people moved to the Capitol, or 1 or 2 or even 13. In 12 there are only about 15 kids at the school and Malley is the only baby born this year but even so, The new mayor built a park on the outskirts of 12. Delly Cartwright, her husband and her twins Plumeria and Lantana are the closest family to my own. Malley and the twins like to play together too.  
We were sitting watching Malley play at the park, well I say play. More like fiddle with her rattle, when Katniss curled up to me. I looked at her confused.  
"I miss it" she says. I sit up  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"MJ" she says  
"Ok" I pause "Wait, who's MJ?"  
"Our kid" she says  
"OK, there is clearly something I'm missing" I say  
"I lost it, in the arena" She says  
I spring up. "What! I made that up, you weren't pregnant!"  
"I only found out the morning of the games" she says, crying "I was going to tell you but, it wouldn't make sense. You know, the whole country already thought I was pregnant"  
I hug her " It died from the electric shock, like Boggs said in 8" Katniss says  
"It's OK, you don't have to talk about it" I say, trying to work out what is happening inside my head. My kid. My wife. Suddenly Malley starts to cry. I pick her up and pull a silly face  
"Somebody needs a nappy change!" I say smiling. Katniss grins and picks up her bag.  
"We better be getting home anyway" she says "It's almost lunchtime" She looks at me with a face that I've known for so long  
"I'll make cheese buns" I say. She smiles and puts Malley back in her pram and we head back to the Victor's Village.  
"Wait" Katniss says as we walk through the square "I want to go to my old house"  
"Ok" I say and we walk back to the house Katniss was brought up in. Well, I say house. It's just some bricks and some ash. She stands beside one of the walls, well what used to be the wall  
"I was born here" she says "So was Prim" She looks at Malley and smiles "I can't believe I was that size once" I smile back  
"I was born in the hospital, so were my brothers" I say  
"Show off, that must have cost a fortune" Katniss says punching my arm lightly.  
"Owww" I say lying on the ground " She hit me" Then Malley makes a noise, like laughing and Katniss and I share a glance. I love my family.

 **Katniss POV**

I finally told Peeta about MJ. Boggs, Haymitch and Prim were the only people who knew until now. After I told Peeta I told my mother, Annie, Johanna and even Gale. They all had different reactions. My mother looked at it scientifically, Annie was upset, Johanna found the funny side (trust her) and Gale was shocked. Peeta never freaked out, which surprised me but he had a nightmare about it that night. When he woke up he never remembered it  
"Peeta" I say  
"What?" he mumbles, turning round to face me  
"Last night, you were screaming, for MJ" I say  
"Oh" he says "Was I?"  
"Yes" I say "I wouldn't lie about something like that"

He turns back around and dozes of. Should I have told him? Or are some things meant to be kept secret.


End file.
